


Collared

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Collars, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Feelings, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panic Attacks, Partner Betrayal, Pets, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Newt wakes up wearing a collar. He is less than pleased about it.





	Collared

At first, Newt didn’t even realize there was something wrong. He’d woken up in his case, creatures fed and everything as it should be. It wasn’t until he was nearly done with his morning rounds and got to his niffler that he realized something was wrong. Unlike usual, his Niffler scurried up his arm to his shoulder to tug at his shirt- no his necklace? 

“What’s this?” He muttered, conjuring up a mirror to try to see what Niff was attempting to steal. 

In the mirror, Newt saw himself- only his neck was adorned with an unfamiliar piece of jewelry. Where in the hell had that come from? 

A familiar silver charm dangled from a thick blue ribbon across Newt’ neck- almost like a collar. For a moment, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

The charm was of a triangle, with a circle and a line from the triangle’s top to its bottom. That was Gellert’s symbol. 

Pulling at the ribbon, the magizoologist tried to pull it off. The ribbon wasn’t particularly thick but Newt knew at once it was charmed to stay on his neck. He tried everything to take it off, even let Nancy, his Nundu, poke at it with her spikes. For a moment, he considered exiting his case and trying a fiendfyre to see if that would be enough to remove the damnable thing. 

He couldn’t exactly claim to be neutral- which he was- if he wore Gellert fucking Grindelwald’s sign, now could he?

In a second of absolute panic, Newt tried taking it off with just his hands. His fingers attempting to dig into the material and rip it off. Even when it began to give off a shock through his system- not unlike the raw current from the Underground- he kept trying until his hands were smoking. Newt dropped to the floor of his case, the pain in his hands starting to register above the panic. 

How could Gellert just collar him like this? Without asking him? It was a complete violation of any consent Newt had ever given him. Yes, there had been some kissing and possible petting but Newt had never once said he was okay with something like this! 

Resting his head on his knees, Newt imagined for a moment if he went home to Theseus. Sure he and his brother’s relationship wasn’t great but usually if someone messed a bit too much with Newt, Theseus would be on the warpath. At the moment, that didn’t sound too bad- even if it would probably result in either Gellert or Theseus dying. 

A soft chirping in his ear broke Newt from his reverie, Pickett had settle on his shoulder and was pointing to Dougal who was carrying something- dittany? 

Newt gave a muted smile to the creature and a small thankful as he applied the herb to his hands. The pain already beginning to subside as his burnt flesh began to heal. 

Now, his biggest problems were the collar/necklace and that he couldn’t recall even seeing Gellert last night. He’d learned of a private pixie fighting ring and had entered it in disguise. He’d just freed the small creatures when alarms rang out and he was caught. After the men in charge grabbed him, Newt’s memory cut off. Had they hit him? He couldn’t find any signs of physical abuse, though. 

Steeling his resolve, the Magizoologist decided on a few things. He needed to do his morning rounds, he needed to remember what he had forgotten, and he needed to throw something at Gellert and get him to take off this awful necklace. 

He’d even give the man back every single gift the Dark Lord had left for him- not the creatures though- if need be. Newt may like Gellert a bit too much, considering everything but he wouldn’t stand for this. 

He couldn’t trust Gellert when it was clear Gellert didn’t trust him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like my stuff, consider buying me a coffee on http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
